Golden Tigers
The Golden Tigers is a criminal organization based in New York City. History Triad Activity For three decades, Golden Tigers were known as powerful Triad based in New York City, owning the Red Hook PierIron Fist: 2.03: This Deadly Secret and extortion money from the local dealers, such as Henry Yip. Tigers also hired Frank Choi owner of furniture store who provided forged paperwork for illegal people-smuggling operation.Iron Fist: 2.09: War Without End Tigers made a strong rivalry with Yangsi Gonshi and confronted them at several street wars. However, the Hand forced them to stop their war and took most of their criminal assets. Meanwhile, Yangsi Gonshi managed to gain control over the pier.Iron Fist: 2.01: The Fury of Iron Fist Golden Tigers' activity drew attention of the New York City Police Department which organized a task force to take down New York Triads. Several years later, Detective Donnie Chang managed to infiltrate the Tigers and rose through the ranks, becoming close to the Tigers' leader Ho.Iron Fist: 2.04: Target: Iron Fist Triad War Attack on Armored Truck In the wake of destruction of the Hand, Golden Tigers decided to fill the power vacuum in Chinatown criminal underworld. Targeting their rivals, Yangsi Gonshi led by Hai-Qing Yang, Tigers sabotaged their shipments at the Red Hook Pier. Upon learning about transportation of armored truck with money through their territory. Using Yin-Yang Won Ton Delivery Service truck as a cover and the inside man, Tigers ambushed the truck, killing all members of Yangsi Gonshi, including Yang's nephew. However, before they could obtain their money, Tigers were attacked by Iron Fist who managed to defeat all criminals and left them to the NYPD. Silver Lotus In the wake of attack on the Silver Lotus, Henry Yip called Golden Tigers for protection. Several Tigers arrived to the restaurant where they were distracted by Rand. Tigers demanded Rand to step away and allow them to take care of the Ryhno's Gang. Rand then fought against Tigers who attacked him before he was stopped by Colleen Wing. Yip then calmed Tigers, stating that everything is under control and they left the restaurant. Negotiation In order to take revenge for an ambush on the armored truck, members of Yangsi Gonshi attacked and brutally killed one of the Golden Tigers. Rand and Wing with Sherry Yang's help, convinced Yang to meet with the Tigers and negotiate their control over the pier in order to stop the war. However, he suffered a stroke what forced Sherry to became the leader of Yangsi Gonshi and meet with the Tigers instead.Iron Fist: 2.02: The City's Not For Burning Golden Tigers greeted Yang along with Wing and Rand who accompanied her. Seeing her Dragon Head Baton, Ho accepted her authority and began negotiation. Yang agreed to hand over the control of Red Hook Pier in exchange for Tigers' real estate holdings in New Jersey and an annual payout over ten years at 45%. Ho did not want it and insisted on the decrease in the price. However, they were interrupted by Rand and negotiation turned to battle. While Wing saved Yang from Chen Wu who was stabbed in the eye by her, Rand beat remained members of the Tigers, including undercover Donnie Chang. Slaughter of Tigers In the wake of end of negotiation, Tigers returned control over the pier. Several Tigers spotted Davos who came to obtain his shipment. Tigers ordered him to leave, noting that all shipments are belongs to them. However, Davos murdered all Tigers and took his shipment. One night, Golden Tigers extortion money from factory worker who can not pay them. Intending to broke his wrists they headed to him before they all were killed by Davos. Worker informed him about Golden Tigers' Nightclub in Chinatown and Davos went there. Inside of the club, Davos executed more Golden Tigers, and murdered Ho by a single punch of his Iron Fist. Chen Wu convinced Davos to spare him in exchange of locations of another Triad members.Iron Fist: 2.05: Heart of the Dragon Wu then brought Davos to Triad facilities where he killed a lot of Golden Tigers.Iron Fist: 2.06: The Dragon Dies at DawnIron Fist: 2.07: Morning of the Mindstorm Alliance In the wake of death of multiple Triad members, Golden Tigers made peace with Yangsi Gonshi. Together, they assembled at the Bayard Community Center with Sherry Yang planning to take revenge on Davos.Iron Fist: 2.08: Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance However, before they could do what they planned, Davos and Ryhno's Gang attacked Bayard forcing Triad to protect themselves. Later, NYPD took Davos under custody and Yang assured Wing that Triad War is over and now Tigers and Yangsi Gonshi will work together.Iron Fist: 2.10: A Duel of Iron Kingpin's Plan Upon release from Ryker's Island, Wilson Fisk planned to get rid of New York City criminal organizations and made a monopoly of bribery and protection. Alongside with Albanian Syndicate, Russian Mafia, Yangsi Gonshi and Maggia, Fisk planned to take down Golden Tigers and take their assets.Daredevil: 3.08: Upstairs/Downstairs Appearances Trivia *In the comics, the Golden Tigers were a criminal gang led by Chaka Khan, who tried to wrest full control of the local racket from the Maggia, but were opposed and defeated by Iron Fist. References External Links * Category:Organizations Category:Golden Tigers